DustWings
Info DustWings are snake-like dragon tribe, more relations to the cobra snake and used to be part of the SnakeWings tribe until they chose to follow Princess Dust in her opinion of using her animus power to make peace over Pandana and Pangrova when they were one continent. She used a spell on the tribe to make them be true DustWings and she did so on herself to get rid of her SnakeWing past. the Dust Kingdom the Dust kingdom is not the normal sand palace. It has many waterfalls and leaves with their rock towers with many cave entrances. They are made of hard claw, crushed sandstone, and they melted it with fire many centuries ago in Dust beginning time of rule. They have many small rock huts scattered all over the Sunbeam Deserts. The Dust Palace has an arena called the Quicksand Pit, because of the quicksand that never stops flowing down their, they use that arena for entertainment and rituals. Rituals in the Arena Queen Challenge they use the arena to partly have a battle to be queen, any female DustWing can challenge the queen to a death battle to be the new queen. Some queens do better then others in the battles. The whole tribe would be watching as the two queens try and bite each others tail and the battle ends when the first queen if both get bit, of the first queen falls to sleep then the one that falls asleep is the true queen and gets healed with the Cloud Cactus on her wounds and has to pull the other contestant or queens fangs out of their mouth. And wear them on a necklace that is given to every queen (different each time) that is made with snake skins and camel hooves. Worthiness of loyalty the arena can also be used as a trail ordered by the queen for newcomers or traitors. Newcomers have to prove their worthy by fighting one of the strongest prisoners and killing them (preferably with out fangs for more entertainment) in the traitor trails, they have to he like in a court but have to fight many dragons or else if they back down then the ritual goes to the queen and she gives the traitor a battle with her and she always ends up winning with her bite and taking the fangs of all of her contendants. Description DustWings have snake patterned scales, relatable to the vipers scales. They usually have the literal color of the snake their named after. For example I’d there was some dragon named Copperhead then they’d have that snakes colors on him. They have fangs that are so big that they can be seen out of their mouths. They also have rattles on their tales, for males the rattles are rounder and used for music or an alarm. Female rattles are sharp like a dagger and only rattle on command. They have big scales on their neck that can stretch out to make a ‘hood’ mush like cobras can, they can also lower it whenever. Abilities DustWings have the venom spitting ability when they can spit venom. (NOT FROM THEIR FANGS they are not like RainWings) they also can rattle their tails uncontrollably and sometimes controlled. With one bite of a DustWings fangs, it injects a poison that makes the enemy droopy and dizzy with maybe some hallucinations the enemy can still run but will stop to fall asleep in time. Once they fall into their sleep, then they will be dead in their sleep 1 day from the bitten moment. The DustWings rarely breathe fire, but can in the hot sun. Names DustWing naming tends to fin in with their scale pattern and color. Example: Anaconda, has anaconda printed scales. Or they can be named after storms and desert items rarely. Known DustWings Royalty * Queen Dust * Queen Boa Other * Copperhead